A support frame for supporting an elevator cage has become known from the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,732. The support frame substantially consists of an upper yoke and a lower yoke which are connected by means of a vertical beam. A base frame resting on the lower yoke is provided with damping elements on which an elevator cage rests. The support frame is suspended at support cables which are guided over a drive pulley and connected with a counterweight. The elevator cage and counterweight are moved back and forth by an elevator drive in opposite directions in an elevator shaft.